


I’m going to make a new story

by EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton/pseuds/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton
Summary: I'm making a new story!This story is going to be posted on AO3 and Wattpad(Feel free to leave ideas ^^)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I’m going to make a new story

This story is going to be called "Our Little Spark". It's going to be about Luz and Amity and their kid (other ships, and children from those ships featured) And before you say "BUT THEY ARE BOTH GIRLS THEY CAN'T GET EACH OTHER PREGNANT!" Yes...I'm aware of that but 1. Magic 2. There is ways for lesbian couples to have kids through a sperm donor and adoption so- I could take that route if wanted, but I'm doing magic so Amity can be a Baby-mama.

And I will be using the Beta designs for them older (but not the bad ass, war criminals) they will just be the aged up version on Luz and Amity. But Amity has her Orange hair with a tiny bit of her green hair. So look forward to that!

This is going to be a nice Fluffy story , maybe a little angsty but idk.

also I’m going to add art almost every chapter


End file.
